Lonely Night
by ShadowLightStone
Summary: Amu stays at home alone, feeling depress. Ikuto come and make her feels better. I know this is a real bad summary but like my sibling & cousins. I'm REAL bad at making one so just bear with it. Thanks. Don't forget to R&R.


Lonely Night

Amu stays in her room that night. She is alone in her room. Her parents and sister are going to stay over at Amu & Ami's grandparents. Her grandfather is sick and her grandmother needs someone to help her watch over at her husband.

Therefore, they ask Amu to watch over the house for them until her grandfather is healthy.

"Hah…it's so boring…" Amu sighs. Her guardian chara have gone to sleep except Ran who still has so much energy.

"Amu-chan let's play." Ran said loudly.

"Ran talk more quietly."

"But…I'm bored Amu…"

"Try to be quiet for once Ran." Amu says. Ran look disappointed and quietly go to sleep. Once again silent reign in her room. Amu walks to her balcony and watch the stars twinkling merrily.

"Hah…………"Amu sigh the second time that night.

"What's the matter Amu?" Ikuto said from behind her making her yelp in surprise. Ikuto smirk a little at her reaction. Amu turn around ready to shout at him when he place one finger at her mouth indicating that she must stay silent. He smirk when Amu turn red with embarrassment. He take his finger back when Amu make indication that she will listen to him for the first time.

"Well? What's wrong with you?" Ikuto ask looking like he is ready to rip her apart if she doesn't answer him truthfully.

"Why do you even care about that? Isn't embrio is all that you care about?" She says not looking at him but he doesn't mind as long as she replies his question.

"Wrong I also care for certain someone that is always plaguing my mind ever since I met her."

"Well if that so you can go and meet her already. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. And I don't want to be teased mercilessly. To be exact I want to be alone tonight."

"Well I don't need to go meet her right now because I'm already at her place and I won't leave you alone."

"Please just leave for now Ikuto. I don't want to hear anything from you. Especially that thing you just said."

"Why?"

"Because you WILL leave me alone. You won't even care if I'm hurt or dead. Beside you still need to attend to your sister. I bet she will be angry if you leave her alone."

" I WON'T leave you alone and I DO care. So stop saying ridiculous thing and just said the reason why you want to be alone?"

Ikuto isn't going to tease her tonight because she seem to be depressed by something. Amu sigh again and stare at Ikuto now. Her eyes the one that usually full of happiness is sad. Her eyes held the loneliness that seem to tear Ikuto apart.

_How come her eyes like that? Is something happening today that I don't know about? Why there's loneliness in her eye? Didn't she__have friends?_ Ikuto thought. Thousand of question swirling in his mind but he doesn't show that he's confuse.

"I didn't say ridiculous thing and it's true anyway. If you must know about the reason I want to be alone tonight Ikuto…it's because I'm tired of this nonsense! I'm tired of this fighting. I want to rest and for once not be bothered by my so called friend. I'm tired of having other's dream to be crushed and I must save? Why can't anyone do the cleansing? Why I'm alone that can do it? Why they don't help me with this instead worsen it? WHY??? Why must they throw the burden in me? More important why everyone only think of me as a tool? I'm not a tool or toy or whatever you want to call it! And why the hell easter keep on making X-egg? Is the embrio that important that they must destroy other's dream just for their own benefit? Is that good enough reason for you to leave Ikuto?" Amu says nearly shout. Ikuto look at her pained with everything she said.

_So I also causing her pain huh?_

"I'm sorry to throw it at you but I'm just tired. I know it's not your fault I'm sorry but don't be mad at me okay? I can't take it if you're mad at me…but please Ikuto answer me this one thing truthfully do you see me as human being or not?" Amu ask startling him from his own thought.

"I'm sorry I don't hear you just now would you repeat it again?" Ikuto ask.

"I said : I'm sorry to throw it at you but I'm just tired. I know it's not your fault I'm sorry but don't be mad at me okay? I can't take it if you're mad at me…but please Ikuto answer me this one thing truthfully do you see me as human being or not? Answer me please." Amu said reciting everything she said before making Ikuto shock to say at least.

"Of course you're human being on top of that you're very precious to me you know. And I'm not mad I understand your pain but you must let it out you know. You can cry if it will make you better." Ikuto says with a little concern showing off. Amu smile making Ikuto confused.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm already satisfied that I let out all of that." Amu says smiling brightly. Ikuto blush slightly at her smile but quickly return to his normal composure. He smirk then come closer to her, "By the way Amu…you understand what I'm saying right?" Amu not liking the way he creep closer back away in weariness. "Don't you dare do anything perverted Ikuto!! I'll scream if you do"

"Pity…you will scream my name sooner or later though so you don't need to waste your voice now…just save your voice for later 'use' A-M-U" Ikuto say coming closer to her eyes shining with mischievousness. Amu back away and is about to run from him when she realize that she's already trap by him. "I-Ikuto. Don't you dare to try anything and I mean ANYTHING!!" Amu shout as loud as she can considering that this is too late and she may disturb neighbor.

"Hmm? Don't worry pervert kid. I'm not going to do anything to you. Maybe just a little k-i-s-s." Ikuto whisper to her ear and chuckle when he sees her crimson red face. Amu yelps a little when Ikuto whisper to her. "I-I- IKUTO!!!" She shouts as loud as she can without disturbing anyone. Ikuto smile then go down to the road. "See you Amu-koi." He says before he disappears to the night. Amu sit there not processing anything when something hit her.

"I'm not your KOI!!!" She shouts to the night but a small smile can be seen on her embarrass face. A small but real smile on her lovely smile. _Arigato Ikuto. For hearing me out…for being here for me when I'm unsure and sad…this night isn't so bad after all…with you near me…_

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Isn't that obvious?

Thank you for reading my story and please R&R. Maybe this will be my first story for a while since my imagination tends to leave me when I've finish writing one story. It needs break after all…not mentioning there's still school to finish.

Ja na.


End file.
